1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detector array having a plurality of detector tubes, and specifically relates to an alignment mount for changing orientation of the plurality of detector tubes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A scattering detector arrangement includes a target upon which an energy particle, such as a Neutron, impinges and proceeds therefrom as a “scatter.” The arrangement also includes a plurality of detector tubes positioned across an area for receipt of the scattered energy particle (e.g., a scattered Neutron). The plurality of tubes are operatively connected to sensory and/or processing equipment, circuitry or the like. Various properties, characteristics, and other information can be discerned by the scatter impingement location on the detector tubes.
As can be appreciated, the plurality of detector tubes is supported by some type of support structure that can be generically referred to as a support frame. Often the detector tubes are grouped into sub-groups or bundle packs, with the tubes within each pack fixed relative to each other and each pack commonly secured to the support frame. Also, it can be appreciated that precision of mounting location of the detector tubes/packs may be of at least some importance.
In one example, it is desirable to locate (i.e., mount upon the support frame) the detector tubes/pack such that all of the tubes extend with their respective elongate center axes being located within a single plane. However, it should be appreciated that the support frame and/or the detector tubes/packs may have aspects that cause some difficulty in obtaining the goal of having all of the tubes extend with their respective elongate center axes being located within a single plane. For example, the support frame may include aluminum and thus may allow different amounts of sag, dip, or the like at different support points of different detector tubes/packs. As such, there is a need for improvements in the scattering detector arrangement art to help obtain the goal of having all of the tubes extend with their respective elongate center axes being located within a single plane.